


Snow

by electricsherlock



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricsherlock/pseuds/electricsherlock
Summary: Desperate to rid himself of his dark past and start anew, Jungkook will be forced to choose between Jimin's life or his own. Will he be up to the task?





	Snow

Midnight, in a quiet corner of Busan.

 

"How do parasites kill their host?" asks a tall hooded man, lowering his hood to reveal dead, snake-like eyes and a tight-lipped smile. Silence ensues.  
"Taehyung? Hoseok? Jungkook? None of you?” The man’s lips contort into a smirk as he paces out of moonlight and into darkness, eyes glowering over three boys huddled together.  
“Parasites feed off a host’s body, depleting it of necessary nutrients. They don’t kill their hosts straight away- oh no, they milk them for all they’re worth. They exploit every single heartbeat. And so my boys, that is our plan. We’re going to fuck Worldwide Handsome up from the inside out. They won’t even know what hit them. All I need is a parasite that’s going to screw them over…Any idea who I’m going to choose?”  
The three boys stiffen as the tall man comes closer, enshrouding them in fear, his footsteps slow and heavy.  
“No idea at all? He’s swift, got the best target shot I’ve ever seen. Smart, slick. The perfect assassin....”  
When the tall man steps in front of Jungkook, he halts, pulls out a handgun and uses it to smack the boy straight across the face. The sound of the strike reverberates through the dark air.  
“Jeon Jungkook!”  
“Yes RM-hyung” replies the boy, steadying himself, his unflinching gaze disguising the fact that he had just been pistol-whipped.  
“Couldn’t you tell I was talking about you?” reprimands RM, taking a step closer to Jungkook.  
“No.”  
Smack. RM hits the boy again, basking in the echo of cruelty.  
“Well guess what Kook, you’re my infiltrator. You’re going to join Worldwide and fuck them over.”  
RM slips a hand into his leather jacket and pulls out several folded documents, an envelope full of cash and passes it to Jungkook, whose lips twitch into a grimace.  
“I’ve also heard that you’re planning to leave the Bangtan Boys - “  
“Where did you hear that?” interjects Jungkook, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  
RM chuckles before leaning in so that his lips are almost touching Jungkook’s ears. “I’ve got eyes Jungkook, eyes all over Busan...I know everything.”  
A chill runs down the boy’s spine but his back remains straight and unyielding. RM licks his lips as he takes a step back.  
“This is why I like you Kook, you’re not afraid of anything...but I’m very disappointed that you want to leave, so if you complete this mission successfully then I’ll grant you freedom but if not then...you can say goodbye to your little sister. What’s her name again? Ah yes, Jisoo, right?.”  
Jungkook clenches his jaw and exhales before nodding his head.  
“One more thing Kookie, once you get to Seoul and you’ve dismantled Worldwide Handsome, I want Jin dead.”  
“Dead?”  
“Ice cold.”


End file.
